


Flower of Iron

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Luxury, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: As summer fades, autumn rises and Persephone descends back to the Underworld, where her beloved husband awaits her.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Flower of Iron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/gifts).



She smiled, offering him her hand. 

Hades took it, his breath held until he felt the warmth of her skin. 

_Home_. 

She was home, in his arms, her frame slight compared to his own as they embraced. 

“Persephone…” Hades whispered, holding her close, smelling the flowers and the sunshine on her hair. 

She was golden and she was his light and she took his hand as they walked away from the entrance to the Underworld. In their chambers awaited luxury and comfort. Flowing silks, plush bed. 

A pomegranate. 

It was a ritual, one that made her smile, and her smile in turn warmed his heart in this place of cold and death. It was not the world she was used to, but she smiled all the same. Every day that they were allowed to spend together, she grinned at him. She followed after him, learning the path of a death god, and she took up her duties with great proficiency. 

Persephone almost seemed to revel in the power that it gave to her and Hades relinquished all the duties that he could to her, just to watch her grow into her strength, to watch her command the realms of the Underworld with her hand of iron. And yet that she ruled with firmness and tenacity, she touched him so gently, held his heart so softly. 

Tomorrow, when she would sit upon her throne, he would worship her, and tonight, their first night together, he would adore her, as if it were their wedding night all over again. A ritual, repetition they followed, looking forward to when they could be with one another once more upon the changing seasons, summer withering into autumn. 

Time was short, she was hasty, disrobing, leaving glittering silk in her wake and he followed after, letting his own robes fall to the stone floors, eager himself. 

She grabbed him, kissing him, leading him to their bed, where they would caress and touch, writhe with one another for hours and hours until they could no more, and then, on the morrow, Hades would kneel and worship his wife, his queen of iron. 

But for tonight, she was tender in her touch, giving to him all of her summer warmth, before she kissed the pomegranate pips from his lips and they slept until the morrow.


End file.
